rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katelyn Corvo
__TOC__ Profile Name: '''Katelyn Corvo '''Age: '''18 '''Nickname: '''The Lady of Fear '''Gender: '''Female '''Race: '''Human '''Birthday: '''December 15 '''Height: '''181cm (5' 9") '''Weight: '''66 kg (145 lbs.) '''Character Theme: ''(Fearless by Petteri Sainio) '' Entrance Theme: ''(Approaching Hell by Berlin Production Music) '' Battle Theme: ''(Fade To Black) '' Appearance Katelyn Corvo, upon intial inspection, looks like your average human, but don't let her looks fool you. Her clothing reflects her dark nature: red undershirt, with a grey and red jacket that she leaves opened, grey and red combat boots, grey leather gloves, grey rimmed red-lensed goggles, and grey shorts held up with a red belt. Her lightly tanned skin and black hair don't set her apart from a crowd, but her eyes often do. However, at first glance, she is quite the looker, and she is not ashamed to use those looks to draw in her victims. Beware, all ye who cross her, your mind will be gone by the time she be done with you. As if at will, her eyes change from a hazel color to a jet black, and you best run when that happens, because it doesn't signal anything good to those on the receiving end of her gaze. The sharp black streaks add to her menacing nature She keeps a custom black sheath for her sword. She also carries a red-handled whip in a holster on her hip, as well as a small knife in a sheath underneath the sleeves of her undershirt. However it looks, she's very well armed. Personality She was never known for being a "normal" girl. She loved to see how far she could push people and the rules of society. As an experiment, she wanted to know what the rules of normal society were. Once she found out how restrictive they could be, she started to act against those rules, and she enjoyed being a bad girl. Despite the way she is dressed, she can be very flirtatious, often luring unknowing victims into a false security by charming them. She's not a true villain, due to the facts of her tragic past, but she's not afraid of using dirty tactics to achieve a victory for good. Better watch yourself, she's not one to piss off, as she has a short temper. You're likely to end up getting a few broken bones. Weapons Her weapons are a reflection of what she is and does. She's sometimes agressive, and sometimes uses her weapons without strategy: * '''Broadsword ('Fenrir'): '''A dark bladed sword that she has sheathed on her back. She uses it for her most basic attacks and capable of hard, punishing strikes. This also has a mode that allows the blade to become a massive rifle with incredible range and accuracy. * '''Battle Whip ('Koyu Yılanı'): '''A red handled, black-metal studded-leather whip that she uses in combat. Sometimes used to haul in her victims if her normal methods have failed. It also can serve as a makeshift garrotte if she so desires it. This weapon is laced with Dust in the metalic studs. * '''Combat Knife: '''Kept underneath her sleeve, she uses it only when all other methods that have failed. It's long 10" blade, makes any strike with the weapon near lethal. Abilities Katelyn discovered her Aura at a young age. She was fascinated by the abilities that it gave her. It gives her blade much better cutting power. It also allows her, when the whip or her hand contacts a person, that she can make the person see an illusion that can make a person temporarily loose touch with reality. It also allows her whip's metalic studs to have more cutting power than they already have. When her Aura is active, it is a gunmetal-grey color, and her eyes turn pitch black. History The fact of the matter is, Katelyn wasn't always the person she is known for today. As a child, she enjoyed her somewhat ordinary life, the concerns for things that didn't happen to her an her family were minimal. However, things started to change as she got older. And after she discovered her Aura, things didn't get any better for her. Raised in a supertitious town, Katelyn's family started to be ostracized for the gifts she possessed. This only grew worse as reports of people going insane after being in Katelyn's presence started to emerge. Katelyn thought nothing of these reports, but then her father took matters into his own hands, determined to teach his child a lesson in respecting authority. At the age of 11, her father started to both verbally and physically abuse her if she got out of line. This continued until she was 13, when she fled the home and successfully applied to Signal Academy. However, she still retains those scars on her back and arms to this day. This abuse had its negative consequences later on, after she left her home. While at Signal, reports of students becoming briefly insane started to emerge, and students were pointing fingers at Katelyn. She never denied those reports, and those students who had made contact with her also carried injuries that were from a weapon that was unusual for a huntress: a whip. She was held back a year when she turned 17, in order to press upon the girl that what happened would not be tolerated while she was outside Signal. The headmaster of Signal, feeling she got the message, allowed her to apply to Beacon Academy. She was, albeit reluctantly, accepted into Beacon by Professor Ozpin. Now, one can hope that her trail of human wreckage doesn't continue here. Authors' Notes *Last Name ''Corvo ''is the Italian word for 'crow' *Broadsword 'Fenrir' is named for the feared wolf of Norse mythology *Whip ''Koyu Yilani ''is the Turkish term for 'Night Snake' Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Fan Made Character Category:Alternate Universe Category:Female Category:Accepted Character Category:Beacon Student